


Need You Tonight

by Mercury32



Category: Doom (2005)
Genre: F/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercury32/pseuds/Mercury32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years is a long time. Samantha struggles to find her brother in the man she knows now. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need You Tonight

“Sam! C'mon Sam, it's a just a dream, they can't hurt you!”

She woke with another scream as she fell out of the bed and hit the floor. Strong arms circled her and she was pulled against a warm body, strong, comforting but most of all familiar. “I'm here Sam, you're safe. Nothing's going to happen to you.”

Sam focused on her breathing, trying to calm down. John kept whispering to her, rubbing her back reassuringly and slowly, her heart rate slowed. She nestled against him, enjoying the closeness. “I woke you again didn't I?”

“I don't mind.” He replied, resting his cheek against the top of her head. “I've got ten years of looking after you to make up for. Besides, it's not like I sleep much anyway.”

She pulled away and looked at him closely. It could have been the dim light but the lines his face that had appeared after what happened at Olduvai seemed to have deepened in the half a year since they got back. Almost shyly, Sam raised her hand and traced the creases over his forehead. John sighed and leaned into her touch and she realized that most contact between them was initiated by him, usually to comfort her. Suddenly she felt selfish and guilty, because he'd been so busy looking after her that it hadn't occurred to her that he had troubles of his own and she desperately wanted to give him comfort. "John...."

He looked at her, understanding her suddenly stricken look. "You do, just by being here." His arms tightened around her slightly. "When I saw you, laying on the ground like that... I thought I'd lost you. The rest of it I could deal with as long as I knew you were safe. But to lose you again, so soon after getting getting you back? I would've lost my mind."

Sam got to her knees and pulled him close. It was her turn to murmur soothingly as she reassured him that she was there, that she was safe and slowly she felt some of the tension leave him. He buried his face in her neck and she felt goosebumps ripple over her as the rough stubble brushed against her skin. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. You always make me feel better." He sighed. "Let me stay here tonight Sam."

"John, I - "

“It worked when we were kids. Maybe it'll help now."

Still, Sam, hesitated. She had enough trouble relating to the John she'd seen over the last six months with the twin she had grown up with. At times it was like living with a stranger who had shared the womb with her. Then there were times like now, with his arms around her waist and his breath warm on her skin that her body completely ignored the fact that he was her brother. It didn't help that they were both half dressed – John in the sweat pants he usually slept in, her in an old t-shirt of his. Slowly, Sam nodded. "It's worth a try."

"C'mon then." He got to his feet and and she was shocked by the sudden sense of loneliness she felt. A hand circled her wrists and suddenly she was on her feet. "Warn me if you're going to do that."

"You looked deep in thought, I just thought I'd help." John sat on the edge of the bed and and looked up at her from under the long lashes that she'd always wished had come to her. "What's on your mind Sam?"

For a moment she toyed with a denial, but knew it was pointless, that he'd find out anyway. "Sometimes I feel like I barely know you. That there's a stranger under your skin. It's not just the C24 and what happened on - up there. It's deeper than that."

“Well 10 years is a long time." He replied, leaning back against the pillows and stretching. "We were apart during the years when people tend to grow and change the most. We feel like we should know each other like we did when we were kids and it's a shock to realize that we don't." He yawned. "Let's worry about it in the morning."

She sat on the bed and prodded him, indicating for him to shift over to the other side of the double bed, which he did obligingly. "You'd better not steal the blanket."

"I can pretty safely say I won't. Nobody that's ever shared my bed has ever complained."

Her body reacted to his last sentence before her mind had a chance to put it into context. Her breath caught as her gaze involuntarily swept over his body and she licked her lips unconsciously, meeting the brown eyes she'd once known so well.

"Fuck Sam..." John's voice was like liquid gravel, low and rough, with an undertone she couldn't quite catch. She turned away, ashamed at the strength of her arousal and her inability to hide it. "Samantha!”

"I know, I'm sorry." Sam stammered, burying her face in her hands and feeling sick to her stomach as she started moving towards the door. She heard the thud of his feet hitting the floor and then she was trapped by a pair of arms around her chest, locking her arms against her sides. “Let go of me John. I'm not going to discuss this.”

“There's a part of you that doesn't see me as your brother. Jesus Sam, I get that, I really do.” His hold on her loosened as John dropped his arms to sit lightly around her waist, one of his hands flat on the bare skin of her stomach where her t-shirt had ridden up. “Christ, you look at me like that and you think I want to talk?”

He stroked the soft skin beneath his fingers. Sam closed her eyes and leaned back against his chest, delighting in the feather light touch on her sensitive skin. “Oh.”

“Let me stay here tonight Sam.” He repeated his request of earlier as he slid his hand up her stomach to rest just under her breast, then pressed his lips against her neck. This time, she didn't hesitate. “Yes.”

He turned her in his arms, bent his head and kissed her. She gasped, the touch of his mouth sending a bolt of desire through her unlike anything she'd ever felt before. Sam moaned softly, reaching up, hands tangling in his hair as she pressed against him. She could feel his hard cock pressing against her and couldn't resist moving against him. His fingers dug into her hip almost painfully. “Christ.”

“You're more than ready aren't you?”

“Babe, I've been ready for this longer than I want to think about.” He kissed her again, pulling her t-shirt over her head and dropping it to the floor. Goosebumps broke out over her bare skin as he surveyed her with eyes like melted chocolate, an expression on his face that suggested he wanted nothing more than to throw her to the ground and fuck her senseless. “You're incredible Sam.”

“You're just saying that because -”

'You're my brother' ran through her mind, but it was the last thing she wanted to remind him of right now. His mouth twisted in a half smile as he correctly guessed what she had been about to say. “Not tonight Sam. Tonight, I'm just a man who wants you. This doesn't have to be complicated.”

"I know." She whispered, suddenly feeling vulnerable. John kissed her forehead, a gesture of comfort that seemed oddly fitting and brushed a lock of hair off her face. "Relax. Trust me. I'll look after you."

It was more than a promise of good sex and as she opened her mouth to reply, the hands that had been on her hips slipped down to grasp her thighs, just under her ass and she shrieked in surprise as her feet left the floor and suddenly – Sam was never quite sure how it happened - they were on the bed, her knees on either side of his hips, her hands fisted in his hair while his hands were on the back of her thighs and his mouth on her neck, sucking and biting gently. He wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her closer, his other hand running up over her hip and side to cup a breast, lightly brushing over her nipple with his thumb watching as it rose and stiffened under his touch. Suddenly, it almost more than she could bear and she ached to be closer, to feel the goosebumps rise where his hands ran over her body, to feel him moving inside her and just lose herself in pure sensation. “John, please...”

Ignoring her, he bent his head and slowly dragged his tongue over the taut nipple. She whimpered as he suckled at her breast, his hands seeming to be all over her skin as she writhed under his touch. Somehow, with another unexpected movement from John, they were side by side, laying on the bed. Sam drew her leg up over John's hip and moved against him in a wordless plea. Some part of her brain registered that he was still wearing his sweat pants and she hooked her fingers into the waist band, then froze as she felt his hand between her thighs, fingers probing carefully. “Don't tease. Don't you fucking dare!”

“You need it don't you?” His voice was low and husky, eyes full of fire. “You need it more than you need to breathe.”

“Like you don't?” She reached between them and slowly, deliberately stroked him. He pressed against her hand with a groan, then caught at her wrist with his free hand. “Do you trust me Sam?”

“You know I do.”

“Then relax.” He rolled them over, so she was laying flat on the bed, then raised himself and moved his way down between her legs until he was kneeling on the floor. It wasn't until John wrapped a hand around her ankle and placed her foot against his shoulder that Sam realized what he meant to do and froze in shock – until she felt the pressure of his tongue on her clit. She arched against him, moaning and as aroused as she was, it was only seconds before wave after wave of exquisite pleasure rolled over her. All she could focus on was the tongue that showed no sign of letting up, even once the ripples shaking her started to subside. He murmured something against her skin and she cried out as she came again, harder than before.

Slowly, Sam came back to herself, breath returning to normal as she felt a hand on her stomach and lips pressing against the damp skin on her shoulder. She rolled onto her side, pulling his head up and kissed him deeply, surprised at the taste of her own juices on his tongue. John pulled her close, gentle but insistent and Sam marveled at his patience and self control. Again, she draped her leg up over his hip and discovered that at some point he'd taken off his pants. Carefully, he rolled them over so she was straddling him.

“Sam.” Their eyes met and she was struck by the force of the raw need she saw in him. “If I lose control, I could hurt you. If that happens, please know that I'm sorry.”

“I know. I trust you. ” Not breaking eye contact, she reached down and took hold of him, lowering herself onto his cock. He groaned her name, his voice raw and hoarse and goosebumps rippled over her skin. She moved slowly, enjoying the feel of him buried inside her and watching him battle with his self control as the fingers digging into her thighs silently begged her to move faster. Unable to resist testing him, massaged her breasts, then she ran her hands down her body, then circled her still sensitive clit with a finger. Her hips bucked involuntarily and she was rewarded by John's gasp of “Jesus Christ!” 

He was watching her intently and she felt her pulse quicken. She'd come on top before but there was something unspeakably erotic about the way John was looking at her. “Come for me. I want to feel you coming around me.”

She groaned as he pushed up to meet her movements and as her head fell back, he rasped “Look at me. Let me see it.”

Sam met his gaze and held it, even as her body began to contract around his. “Oh god.. I can't...”

A look passed quickly over his face, gone before she could recognize it as anguish. She felt the air rush out her as he all but threw her onto her back, pinned her arms above her head and drove into her urgently. Something in her responded to the sheer force of his thrusts and the orgasm that had been cut off so abruptly She met and held his gaze, a harsh whimper on every exhaled breath. She held nothing back, gave him the knowledge of how he'd undone her completely and was delighted to receive the same information from him. He groaned her name, thrust once, twice more and then with a roar like a wounded animal spilled into her. He collapsed on top of her for a moment, rolled to the side and pulled her against him. Sam rested her head on his chest, snuggling in as he stroked her back and hair. “Did I hurt you?”

“You've ruined me for other men and I'll probably be walking uncomfortably tomorrow, but no, you didn't hurt me.” She felt John's chest vibrate with laughter under her cheek and raised her head to look at him. “Where the fuck did you learn to give head like that?”

“I'll never tell.” He turned serious for a moment. “It's never been like that for me Sam.”

“Well, the C24 -”

“No. I've been with women since. It's you.” He kissed her with a barely restrained passion and she was amazed to feel him stir against her leg. “Again? Already?”

“Looks like I got a superhuman refractory period to go with all the other stuff.” John replied with a sign of resignation, then off the look of disbelief she gave him. “I'll take a cold shower. Lord knows it won't be the first time. Get some sleep Sam.”

He kissed the top of her head and stroked her forehead gently, a gesture of comfort their mother had used to soothe them as children. It had the same effect on her now as it did then and within seconds, the combination of the gentle touch, the great sex and several sleepless nights took effect and she was dozing. She felt him extract himself and reached out sleepily. “Don't leave.”

“I'm not going anywhere babe.” His lips brushed over hers. “Ever. You're the only thing that matters to me any more.”

Sam's last thought as the water began to run in the bathroom as sleep overcame her was to wonder uneasily what would happen to John if something ever happened to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a repost of 'Untitled' now with a title and a little editing.


End file.
